The project is a data collection, case-control study done by telephone interview. Subjects involved will be from areas of considerable herbicide use. The Contractor will evaluate the role of herbicide exposure in soft-tissue sarcoma, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, and Hodgkin's disease.